Roller Coaster
by vivalavictoria
Summary: Liberty/JT/OC love triangle. Can JT live with his oatmeal, or does he need a meatball sub with zesty sauce, and ooey-gooey cheese? Takes place between Seasons 4 and 5. Rating subject to change with upcoming chapters. R&R please!


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Degrassi series, or any part of it. This was just for fun. I do, however, own the new character and the idea. This is set during the summer between the 10****th**** and 11****th**** grade. (just passed Season 4, but before Season 5)  
And yes, the song title is a Blink 182 song, which I do not own either.  
Rate and review please! ****:)  
The italics at the beginning are her diary entry from the previous night, just to clear that up.**

**

* * *

**

_"If you asked around, this kid was said to be the class clown, the jokester, a total horndog, and the new boyfriend of the school geek/president. But to me, he was just this kid I met at the park today, and God, was he the cutest thing I've ever seen! Of course, I had a slim to no chance with him, as he had a girlfriend. But hey, all's fair in love and war, and I sure as heck was going to try. We'll just have to see how things go - because after all, summer romances are the hottest ;). I might just be some girl he met, just the girl who moved in a few houses down, the chick he just met today. A girl can always try - girlfriend, or not. I can always pull the 'I-didn't-know-he-had-a-girlfriend' routine. Classic."_

Okay. So the summer of 2005 wasn't going to be as great as expected, probably. Isabelle had just moved from a cozy Central Florida town to Canada – a big change for a girl who's only moving experiences were within a mile of her old home. How would she adjust in a new town, a new state, heck, a new COUNTRY? That, she doesn't really know. But, luckily, she was somewhat outgoing, so she wouldn't have too hard of a time.

'What time is it?' She thought groggily to herself. The girl looked over at her alarm clock, the time showing in bright red numbers: 9:34 a.m. She tried to fall back asleep by getting into a more comfy version of the near-fetal position she preferred to sleep in. But, sadly, it didn't work too well. After ten minutes, she got up slowly, throwing the black-on-top-and-grey-on-the-underside comforter to the edge of the bed, as though she was rudely awakened. Isabelle wasn't the kind of girl to wake up this early, ever, excluding school, of course. She walked over to the mirror with all the energy she had (which wasn't that much), and stared at her reflection: a girl about the height of 5'2.5 staring back at her, slouching forward. Her milk-chocolate brown hair sported in a much untamed fashion, those hazel eyes just staring with an unlively expression. Her pajamas hanging off of her, as they were too big; an oversized t-shirt and some loose pajama shorts tied at the waist to prevent them from falling off. Her small silver hoop-earrings were still in – she never took them off, whether it was to sleep, or even take a shower. Anyway, she grabbed a brush as if she were programmed to do so. She brushed her messy hair down, and grabbed her glasses (a small, unnoticeable silver rim at the bottom, with somewhat thick black rims on the other edges), sliding them onto her face. She could see perfectly again. She dragged her feet to the bathroom, and picked up her green, blue, and white toothbrush, put some minty toothpaste on the bristles, and proceeded to brush her teeth clean of the nasty taste of germs baking in your mouth for 8 or 9 hours. As soon as that was done, she felt a little more awake. She grabbed some mouthwash from under the sink, 'Thank God Mom put away the necessities, or this wouldn't be too good' she thought, as she poured some into the cap, poured it into her mouth, and swished it around for about 20 seconds – it was always stinging her mouth badly by then – and spit it out fast. Walking back to her room, she felt kind of dirty still being in her pajamas, so she just walked back to the bathroom, stripped down, and turned on the shower to a nice, warm setting. When she finished cleaning herself, she turned off the shower, full of a small regret for leaving the warm, comfortable water for cold air, and grabbed a small spring-green towel. Stepping out warily, after wrapping herself up, Isabelle tried to dry off quickly, and grabbed another towel to dry her now curly hair. After she was dried, she took a peek at the alarm clock in her bedroom. '10:14', it read in the same bright red numbers.  
'At least I've passed SOME time.' She thought to herself. She grabbed her brush again, and went through her hair with it again, to ensure there were no knots.

An hour later, Isabelle was dressed to impress, in her opinion. On her upper half, she wore a simple black band shirt, showing her love of dark band, Disturbed, with the demon from their album _Indestructible_, gracing the front. Sure enough to scare some people, and get a laugh from their slightly scared faced, right? On her lower half, all that was worn was a pair of dark denim, faded skinny jeans. She had a few scrunchies for bracelets, her earrings still on, and a pair of grey and black striped ballet flats on her size 9 feet. She had straightened her hair, taken the front, and clipped it back, so it was out of her face. Before she could go anywhere though, she grabbed her phone, still on the charger, and proceeded to dial her mother's cell phone number.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it'd be alright if I went outside, to kind get the feel of the new neighborhood? I only went across the street yesterday, to the park. I know I don't know anyone, but I've got my cell phone, and you know I'm not stupid enough to talk to 39-year-old lonely men." She added in, to try and get a 'yes' out of her slightly overprotective mother - after all, you would be too if you were a single mother with a son and daughter.

"I don't know if it'd be too good of an idea, Izzy." Her mother started. "You really don't know what the people around here are like, there could be a weirdo or two watching you walking, trying to get the perfect chance to get you somewhere you shouldn't be, where no one would see you-" Obviously, my mother had watched too much Lifetime movies. Maternal instinct was one thing, but she was a little paranoid.

"Mom, I know when things get uncomfortable for me. I have a cell phone, and I do have common sense now." The girl reasoned. She says 'now', because there have been some things in her past that she wasn't too proud of.

"I don't like it that much, but okay. Just don't go far past the school." She said, worriedly. "And call me every half hour or hour." She added in quickly.

"There's a school here? What kind? And sure thing, I'll call." She squeaked.

"I think it's a community school. Something-grassi." She said, unsure.

"Oh, alright, I'll be sure to look out for it." Isabelle said, smiling. She was happy to be able to go out and see the new town.

But, before leaving to go walk around outside, Isabelle grabbed her slide-out, green and grey phone, the Samsung Gravity, off its charger, and slid it into her pocket, leaving an awkward bulge where her phone was. At least the shirt was kind of long, to cover it about halfway. She glanced over at the chair sitting in the corner, by a small bookshelf, and saw her studded belt. She grabbed it, and buckled it on to a good fit in the belt loops, and with that, left the house.

**_(A|N: Please don't think she's just a scene/emo kid wannabe, because she's not. She just doesn't get all dolled up like these other chicks. T-shirts and jeans are what she wears.) _**

As soon as she stepped outside of the single-story, three-bedroom house she lived in, she noticed a bunch of boys playing an amateur football across the street at the park she was at yesterday. Interested, she walked out toward the park – or should I say, the boys. As she arrived, she noticed her little brother, roughly a year and nine months younger than she was, and scoffed. These kids were probably her brother's age – and she didn't like younger guys. As she scanned the football players again, she noticed a guy that seemed familiar. A guy who's smile was just as silly and charming as his personality. She noticed that the way he was dressed looked as though he was nonchalant about it, but she could tell he took at least some effort out to look like he did – and it was good. His hair just playfully fell in his face sometimes, and she couldn't help loving how he looked when he was sweating – it was pretty hot. She got caught staring, and quickly looked away, blushing. She moved over to a swing, so she could sit and watch, comfortably.

"Hmm. This isn't so bad. As soon as I wake up, there's at least one hot guy across the street, playing football. I could get used to this." She said to herself, smirking. While she was too busy thinking of the cute guy she had seen, she hadn't registered that the football game was on break.

"Would I be considered that lucky guy?" Came a voice from behind her, practically in her ear. Isabelle nearly fell out of the swing from being freaked out, and turned to see the stranger. Her heart was beating fast, and she was blushing.

"Jeez, you seemed pretty sassy and tough enough to not flip out when a hot guy like me comes and sneaks up on you." The boy smirked, and said playfully.

"Well, who said I was talking about you?" She retorted.

"C'mon, who else could you be? I'm OBVIOUSLY the ladies man." He said, confidently.

"Self-proclaimed, I'm guessing." She smiled.

He just stood there, laughing silently. He didn't have a comeback for her.

"Hey, you look familiar!" He said, a little loud.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," She said, getting a good look at him, "you do too."

"Aren't you the girl who lives right there?" He pointed across the street, to my house.

"Mmhmm… aren't you the boy I met here yesterday?" She said a little surprised.

"I dunno." He smiled. "Aren't you the chick who tried to tickle me in my tickle spot?" He stood up, walked behind her, and surprise attacked her from behind with a tickle fest, and she fell backwards onto him, giggling, smiling, and between breaths saying, "Stop!" He was enjoying watching her squirm under his touch, giggling like that. She seemed so happy, so alive. Something he wished another girl was always like. When she was red in the face, the boy let go of her. His face was right above hers, staring into her green and brown eyes. 'Her eyes practically smile when she does... No, what am I saying? That's stupid. But there's something about this girl. I just can't put my finger on it. No, no, no! What're you thinking?! You have a girlfriend, remember? She's beautiful, smart, and knows how to keep you in check. Oh God, I just almost made her sound like a parent. Just remember your girlfriend. But then again, she isn't here… Why can't you get along with yourself? This girl wanted you forever and now you're going to risk it with a girl you hardly know?' The boy thought to himself while staring.

"You know, some would consider it rude to stare." Isabelle said matter-of-factly, still smiling up at him. "But, you ARE hot, so I'll consider it a good thing."

"Thanks." He said. "I – I have to go. But give me your phone first."

"Why do you want my phone?"

"Just give it – I'll leave a surprise in there for you."

"Okay then…" She said, warily giving up her phone.

After pushing quite a few buttons, the boy gave it back to her, and said, "Look for someone new in your contact list. And just for future reference, I can text." He winked, and then turned around to go resume the football game with the other boys.

"Does he really think I'll be able to spot ONE different name in all of the ones I already have?" Isabelle mumbled to herself.  
But then, she saw it. She knew it was the only one. He even put a heart next to his name. 'What a conceited jackass,' she thought, shaking her head, 'but it's so beautiful when he smiles.'


End file.
